


Wrong Turn

by plaidagladalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidagladalecki/pseuds/plaidagladalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is teaching Sam how to drive, and they "accidentally" take a wrong turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Turn

“Dean, did you take me out driving just so you wouldn’t have to drive yourself to get food?”  
Dean, still chewing a mouthful of burger, looked up. “Of course not, Sammy.”  
Sam kept staring at Dean until he looked up again. “Fine, maybe I did. But, hey, it was good practice, right?”  
“Sure, yeah. Can we go home now?”  
“Alright, alright, let me finish my burger and I’ll pay. Don’t rush me,” said Dean, wolfing down the rest of his lunch before whistling to the waitress (Sam rolled his eyes at this and sat back, arms crossed). Dean handed over some cash with a “keep the change” and a wink, and he and Sam got up and left to drive back home.  
Sam, although he was only sixteen, had to duck to get into the Impala so as to not bump his head. He started the engine and began to pull out of the diner’s parking lot and started a right turn to go back to the motel.  
“Wait a minute, Sammy. How about we turn left?”  
“Back to the motel is a right turn, though.”  
“Yeah, but we can take the scenic route.”  
Sam looked at his older brother with a quizzical look, but followed his orders anyway and made a left, probably pissing off the driver behind them with all of their stalling.  
After about ten minutes of driving with no directions from Dean, Sam asked, “Are you sure we can get back this way?”  
“Yeah, ‘course Sam. Just keep going… See that dirt road up there with all the yellow flowers around it? Turn into there, ‘m pretty sure that’s the way.”  
“Alright,” Sam sighed. He made sure to slow his speed before pulling onto the road. It was a dead end. As soon as he parked the car, he looked over to Dean in the passenger’s seat with a look that said, “Told you so.”  
“Alright, fine, we made a wrong turn. Let me get out a map and see where we’re at, and you can get out and look around. I said this was the scenic route, right?”  
“Yeah, sure,” Sam said, leaning out of the Impala, again to exit without bumping his head. He walked around the car and stood a few feet in front of the hood, surveying the open field they had stumbled upon. He had to admit, it was pretty-looking. It was about the softest, non-bloody sight they had seen in awhile. The same yellow flowers that lined the entrance to the dirt path were sprawled out across the field, dappled with some lavender and pink flowers as well. There were a few small bushes and trees, but mostly just the flowers and the vast expanse of valley beyond it. Then, he realized he knew exactly where this was. They had had lunch up here after a hunt a few years back; Sam remembered one of the small trees that had one large, twisting branch coming off of it. He was startled out of his memory when Dean crept up behind him and wrapped his large arms around Sam’s fragile, adolescent waist, resting his head on Sam’s shoulder.  
“Dean, that wasn’t a wrong turn, was it?”  
“Maybe not. I knew you liked this place and we happened to be nearby,” he said, placing a soft kiss on Sam’s cheek. “This is also the place I knew that I loved you, Sammy, more than in just a brotherly way. I was watching you just sitting in the middle of the field, legs crossed, watching the birds fly above you. You looked so beautiful, Sammy, and I knew I felt a different way about you.”  
Sam smiled to himself, shying away from his older brother. Sam knew they had a special relationship; a bond that was only theirs. All they had was each other, what with their dad being gone so often on dangerous hunts. He would leave the two of them alone to fend for themselves oftentimes and, well, the pair grew closer than ever.  
Sam turned to Dean, staring into his bright emerald eyes. “You love me, Dee?”  
“‘Course I do, Sammy, you know that,” placing another gentle kiss on Sam’s temple. After another moment of gazing at each other, connecting the dots using freckles on each other’s faces, Sam leaned in and kissed Dean. Just one, soft kiss. Dean replied with a few more, nipping at Sam’s sparse upper lip. Dean could feel Sam smiling in between kisses, and they remained there, tasting each other for a long while, until Sam wrapped Dean in a tight hug and rubbed his back, pressing his face into Dean’s chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. This was a familiar move that Sam often pulled when he needed to be reminded that Dean was here, he was safe, and he wasn’t going anywhere. Dean ran his fingers through Sam’s golden hair, both breathing each other in.   
“I’m here, Sammy. I love you.”  
“I love you too, Dean,” Sam said, looking into each other’s eyes once more before dropping a few more kisses into each other’s mouths. Then, they walked back to the Impala and sat on the hood, cherishing this silent time they had together. They had their arms around each other, leaning into each other’s sides and just staring out at the flowered field, neither of them having any desire to let go, and certainly no desire to drive back to that grimy motel room anytime soon.


End file.
